


Warmer than Vodka

by orphan_account



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Based on Movie, Free Verse, M/M, Mild Smut, Power went out and Mick is too cold, Sex helps you get warm, Tommy wants to help, cold night, cold room, hotel room, they end up in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Hey, we have to warm you up," Tommy said out of the sudden. Mick gulped uncomfortably at the idea of having Tommy almost cuddling with him.





	Warmer than Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on "The Dirt" Tommy and Mick portrayals . But you can imagine them as the original one's :).
> 
> English it's not my first language , mistakes might happen.
> 
> This is only fan fiction.My dirty mind created it.In no way its made to difame or damage anyone.

It was one of those cold January evenings where every joint and bone on Mick's lower half felt like a bunch of needles piercing him from the inside out. Despite the pain, he managed to sleep a little bit and wake up before his bandmates did something stupid as to light his bed on fire or throw him a bucket of piss.

He liked and dreaded his bandmates at the same time. He liked when they were together, creating music and performing it. When they often tell him jokes or ask how he was feeling. He hated how impulsive they were sometimes, how they were always facing trouble and involving him in their antics all the time.

"Fuck old man, you still here?" Tommy's tipsy/drugged voice interrupted Mick. The younger man liked to step inside his room without knocking first.

"No, this is a fucking clone," Mick replied slightly amused. He really liked Tommy's sense of humor and childish demeanor.

"Uhh still ugly," Tommy said getting near him. Mick rolled his eyes, it was going to be a busy night with the younger man.

"You are still annoying. Don't you have slobs to fuck?" Mick said dryly.

"Hey, don't be mean. I came here to see if you were you know, ok." Tommy said, acting offended. Mick loved to drink but hated the hard drugs that his bandmates seemed to love, more than their music or themselves.

"Alright, am fine now you can leave." The older man said in a dismissive tone.

Tommy was going to reply when out of the sudden the room went pitch dark.

"This sucks balls!" Tommy hissed stepping on a chair and falling .

"Come on, get up," Mick instructed softly, lifting the boy a bit and grimacing at the pain that caused him.

"Fuck man, you alright?" Tommy asked, concerned. Even if it was dark he could tell were Mick was and what he was doing.

"Yeah, yeah come to my bed. Don't want you to step on my guitar."  

"Hey,it's dark so we can tell ghost stories. I know a cool one back when I was at my grandmother's house she told me that there was this lady, you know dressed like really fancy that will get inside your car and confuse you and shit.." Tommy was very excited about his own story. Mick closed his eyes, trying to focus on it in order to avoid the pain he was feeling.

"What else happened?"  The older man asked.

"I don't remember well but I think she had sex with a guy that lived not so far from my grandmothers and he went crazy or something like that." The skinny drummer replied .

"That's bullshit, there are no such things as ghosts and if they were, I doubt that they could engage in sexual activities," Mick said again, lowering his voice. Tommy felt like kicking him in the face for saying that but decided against it, he knew the bitter nature of the guitar player.

"It could happen I mean..it must be sexy to sleep with a spirit." The younger man added, shivering. With no electricity, there wasn't any heat. 

"You" ll fuck anything as long as it has a hole," Mick said with a little smile.

"Hey, Mick?" Tommy whispered out of the sudden.

"What?" 

"It's cold." 

There was a long silence in which Tommy couldn't tell if Mick was asleep or simply ignoring him. He decided for the later.

"Shit, fuck.." Mick moaned in pain. Tommy, a bit more sobered, up decided to help his friend by throwing the quilt on top of them, getting too close to his bandmate.

"Hey, we have to warm you up," Tommy said out of the sudden. Mick gulped uncomfortably at the idea of having Tommy almost cuddling with him.

"It's f-fine, not really that cold." Mick lied. He was freezing and the pain was too strong for him. He tried to muffle a moan that made Tommy react, wrapping his skinny (thankfully clothed) body against his own.

"It's ok I get you are tough and shit but we are like brothers now you know?. We have to take care of each other Mick." 

Mick smiled a bit with Tommy statement. He could be immature, reckless and annoying at times. But he was also a very caring, sweet boy who was raised in a loving home.

"Hotel is not cheap either. I miss California, wish I could be home." Mick replied trying to change the subject, he hated when Tommy acted all sentimental and clingy. 

"Yeah it sucks but at least we are getting a more and more famous man," Tommy replied laughing a little bit, clearly trying to sheer the other man up.

"Let's try and get some sleep. " Mick said faking a yawn. Tommy mumbled something that he didn't bother to ask.

*** 

The guitarist woke up still surrounded by darkness and Tommy's arms. The drummer was snoring softly, he seemed innocent, younger than he was when he slept.

'Hopefully, the other two idiots are smothered in tits and booze. While I am tangled with this giant toddler." Mick though reaching for his vodka bottle.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked out of the sudden.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," Mick replied annoyed.

"Looking for this?" The drummer asked waving Mick's nearly empty bottle. 

"Forget it," Mick said getting away from Tommy. He wanted to be alone, even if that meant his death.

"It's fine, here. It will keep you warm." 

Mick grabbed the bottle, drinking its contents in a long gulp. Tommy was right, the vodka helped but the effect wasn't going to last much and the pain was starting to overwhelm him again.

"Come here," Mick said. Gesturing the drummer to cuddle with him again. The drummer complied happily. Only that this time, he was the one behind him.

"Mick?" 

"What now?" The guitarist sighted. Tommy wasn't going to let him sleep. He cursed himself for waking him up.

"Your dick's a hard man," Tommy replied laughing at the other man who reacted all tense, palming himself through his pajama pants only to find out that Tommy was lying.

"You are so stupid." Mick spat rolling his eyes.

"It was a joke. You are always so sour, man." Tommy replied a bit hurt but still laughing at his own joke.

"Whatever, good night." Was all Mick said before putting a pillow between them (just in case).

***

 

The third time Mick woke up he heard Tommy shivering and talking on his sleep. Thankfully, he wasn't in much pain anymore (thanks to Tommy). The guitarist decided to forget about Tommy's dumb joke from earlier. He removed the pillow, getting closer to the other body.

"Shit man, it's cold." The younger man whimpered.

"I know but at least we are not in the streets or in a bench " 

"Can't imagine something like that man, must've sucked for you," Tommy added trying to initiate a conversation. It was getting harder and harder to sleep with no heat, booze, and drugs.

"Well, I am here, aren't I?" 

"I am glad you are. There is no better guitarist than you even if you think I am stupid!" Tommy exclaimed hugging Mick tightly. The older man flinched a bit. He hated hugs and Tommy was too intense with them.

"Seem we can't sleep and they won't fix shit until tomorrow. I bet you are regretting staying in my room instead of being with the other two sluts fucking everything in sight." Mick said. He was glad Tommy decided to be with him even if he was too afraid to admit it, his presence was making everything better, he wasn't going to admit of course.

"No, I don't regret it. My friend and bandmate needed me so, I came. Even if you always say that you don't need anyone old man, you do, we all do." Tommy replied kissing Mick. At first, the guitarist was shocked by the kiss. He didn't expect Tommy to do such a thing while being practically sober. Then he relaxed opening his mouth gaining better access to his bandmate's tongue.

"We can fuck if you want, it will keep us warm way longer than vodka." Tommy moaned near Mick's neck..

"I am sure it will," Mick said sliding his pajama off along with his underwear and Tommy's. They were both naked from the waist down. His bodies impossibly close and warm.

"I haven't done it with a guy before," Tommy confessed. Even in the darkness of the room, Mick could tell that the usually overconfident and hypersexual drummer was nervous.

"Me neither, " Mick admitted. His hands were traveling across the younger man's body. One hand firmly attached to his cock and the other caressing his chest.

"You can be my first guy..not that I plan to fuck more," Tommy explained. Mick wasn't paying much attention to Tommy's nervous rants. He was busy getting his fingers wet and preparing him. It didn't take him long to do it, even if the drummer was nervous and inexperienced with that subject he managed to open him nicely.

"How does it feel?" Mick asked after a while.

"Strange but not bad," Tommy replied panting. He was too overwhelmed with the feeling of being possessed, taken care of to think about a better reply. He cried out when Mick hit his prostate with a single, deep trust.

"Tommy am going faster," Mick warned, moaning and thrusting even harder. He felt the pain of his lower back and pelvis again mixed with the pleasure of his own release. They both came one after the other. Mick inside Tommy and the latter on Mick's hand.

"Shit Mick, that was so good," Tommy commented after a couple of minutes.

"I agree. Just don't tell anyone, ok? or I" ll choke you in your sleep." Mick warned him.

"No man, I won't do that." The skinny drummer assured him.

"I was going to ask you if you want to keep doing this on a regular basis?" Mick asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

"I want to," Tommy said, hugging Mick. The older man closed his eyes feeling relaxed and warm unaware that the power was back and his other two bandmates were staring at the scene of him and Tommy from the door's frame in shock.


End file.
